


Donations

by Cap2theDark



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Clothing Kink, F/F, Trans Female Character, Trans!laura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22565065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cap2theDark/pseuds/Cap2theDark
Summary: Porn with Some PlotCarmilla and Mattie had gotten their hands on a Blood Drive truck. It had been one of the smarter things they had done but keeping the old candy striper uniforms was not really the vampiress' style. Though perhaps a certain blond could convince her to get out of those clothes.
Relationships: Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	Donations

Stealing this truck a few months back was not the worst idea they had. No, the worst one had to be keeping the fucking outfits. Blood drives were invented way past a time where her veins could pump out anything other than a slow dark maroon sludge. However, she was pretty sure that in this day and age, a vast majority of the nurses working these were not wearing a century-old candy stripper get up. 

The costumes were these short-skirted dresses, striped red and white with a ridiculously white frilly apron. The poofs in the shoulder pieces did not do better in making her feel any less like a cheap Barbie doll. 

She sighed, plucking at her black knee-high socks out of boredom. It could have been worse. The truck gave them a place to sleep, enough food to survive, and they tried not to get too greedy about stealing the cash or credit cards of their ‘clients.’ The only thing they had to pay for was gas, snacks, and juice boxes to keep the humans happy. When they were running low on free movie tickets, they would casually stroll into a different truck, make some light conversation, distraction here, a fast hand there, and were out to the door with one excuse or another before they could even ask for their names. 

Moving around a lot was a necessity for many reasons. They did not want too many people seeing them more than once. They also did not wish to angry clients coming around asking where their missing things went. They were also on the run from a much bigger bad.

She tried not to let the paranoia strike too hard.

Her phone rang, she didn’t recognize the number when she knew the caller before she answered “Yes Mattie? Having trouble with the shopping trip?”

“Sorry kitten, don’t have much time for our lovely phone games. She spotted me.” She could hear the wind blazing past the phone and the sound of an ambulance.

Her back went straight, “Are you alright? What happened?”

“Not sure.” She paused as if waiting a moment in stealth before answering her, “I’ve lost her, for now. She’ll have her little bloodhounds at my heels soon if I stop. I’m going to the next town. Heard they have a Hilton there and a girl could use a little pampering. Stay there. One week, two weeks tops. Just until she is done looking through this podunk town and comes looking for me, I’ll double back. She’ll never be the wiser.”

She breathed in through her teeth “Didn’t we do this in Rome? And you just expect me to stay in this stupid truck by myself?”

The door of the truck suddenly opened. If she had a heartbeat, it would have stopped, “I don’t expect you to do anything at all. Enjoy the stay. It’ll be a vacation for you.” There was a sharp sound that didn’t come up well enough on the phone for her to understand what it was “Ta ta, see you soon, Kitten.” She heard a muted crush before the call ended.

She closed it and placed it on the dash as a blond entered the truck. She waved at the top of the stairs, “Hey. Sorry, are you guys closed?”

She might be more annoyed if she did not want to get her mind off things, “We’re open. You just caught me in the middle of a phone call.”

The blond grinned, crossing her arms over her chest “Let me guess, your coworker just called out, and now you’re pissed that you’re going to be stuck running this place solo all day?”

Carmilla picked up a clipboard from the passenger seat and strolled down the aisle of the truck “That about sums it up. So you here to get your blood drawn cutie?”

Her face went red, “Um, yup. Yes! That is what I am here to do.”

She chuckled, enjoying the rise she got out of the small human.  _ Still got it.  _ She held out the clipboard. It had a few official-looking medical papers on it. Just something to keep up appearances “Good. Just fill these out if you would, and we’ll get started.” She hopped up onto one of the tables, taking a seat and pulling a book out of the small window. She crossed her legs and flipped to the page she marked.

She could feel the girl’s eyes on her. She did not glance away from her book, but she had lived long enough to know when she was being checked out. A smirk drifted to her lips. It had been a while since she had gotten some welcomed attention like this. Carmilla basked in it, idly playing with the edge of her skirt with her free hand.

She could delightfully hear the hitch in breathing, but the cute blond said nothing else otherwise and continued filling out the paperwork “All done.” She stood up and announced, holding out the clipboard.

The vampiress took it, flipping over it, wholly uninterested but liked to give off a show of doing it. Interestingly, she found two things of note “You marked male here under sex?” She double-checked the medications she listed, having taken and confirmed her suspicions when the girl only had her slight, stiff nod.

“Is that an issue?” She asked cautiously.

She hummed, set the clipboard aside, “Hardly cutie.” 

The deep flush she was presented with appeased both her beast and the not so better part of her judgment.

She patted the bed she had been sitting across from “Why don’t you take a seat, and we can get started?”

The blond made some small talk while she gathered the IV tap, cleaning solution, and bags from the cupboards “So, I didn’t catch your name?”

“Carmilla.” She offered, “Yours was Laura?”

“Yea! So, how long have you been doing this?” She asked, hopping up onto the medical bed.

“Not too long.” She smirked at the little human, pausing in her grabbing the materials. She steered the conversation in a different direction, not wanting to say much about herself “Is this your first time getting your blood drawn?”

“No.” She lied. It was utterly distinct, and Carmilla raised a brow “Well, it’s the first time I’m donating it, instead of, you know, just having tests done.”

She hummed lowly, continuing to gather the things out of the cupboards “So what brought you in today? Just wanted some of those free movie tickets?”

Laura tilted her head from side to side as if contemplating saying something before she went from it, “Weeeell, yea, but I don’t have anyone to go with me.” She scratched one of her arms “I was wondering if you’d like to go with me.”

Her hands stopped on the packages laid out in front of her. Was she flirting? With her? Everything stirred in delicious delight. Maybe Mattie was right. How else to make the most out of her vacation? “I don’t do dates.” She could nearly hear the human deflate at that answer “However,” She closed the cupboard, looking right at her “I wouldn’t mind getting out of these clothes.”

Her breathing hitched up, much more dramatically this time, as she drew the few steps between them closer, “Right here?”

The vampire put ether hand on either side of her on the bed, not touching, not yet. Her lips were another story. She leaned forward, pecking a kiss to her cheek before sliding up the bone to her ear, “Right now?” She asked, waiting for permission before she jumped her prey.

The breathy, ‘okay,’ was all most needed, but getting the consent from her just got her panties wetter.

“Are you sure?” Her hands slipped to her hips, moving up and down them, certainly not friendly or nursely, but not advancing further.

The tiny human summoned courage from somewhere in her chest. She slipped off the bed; her hard-on pressed into her stomach as she grabbed her ass, grounding them together “Yes, I’ve been dying to fuck you since I saw you.” Laura’s hands slipped under the skirt of her dress, hiking up the red and white stripes “And this little number drove me crazy too.”

She growled, loving the action she took and kissed her. Her hands roamed, feeling her up. Her hands groped the other girl’s chest before she moved in to lock their lips. Her mouth was so sweet, and her lips were so, so soft and sugary. She had a hard time controlling her fangs from snapping out.

Laura’s hands kneaded her cheeks. She lifted her striped skirt more and teased her, pressing digits to her hole. The fake nurse’s panties were already dripping wet. Her hands slipped further down to Carmilla’s upper thighs to lift her. She was impressively strong for a human, holding her full weight up. She curled her legs over around the girl’s hips and laced her fingers behind her neck. Between their lips, she growled low in satisfaction.

The blond stepped forward, settling her down on the bed she had been reading at. Carmilla pulled her up into it with her. It was not made for two, and they were ripping the paper beneath them, but she hardly cared. 

Laura shoved the frilly material of her apron up to her waist. Her fingers slid past the waistband of her panties, going for her clit. The first roll against her clit had her arch into the touch. However, she did not have the patience to be teased. She parted their lips, wet from their friction and her dark lipstick. It had smeared somewhat over the humans. Her thumb traced her lower lip, “Sorry cupcake; you’re driving me crazy too. I need you inside me.” Her hand went straight for her crotch. The other girl groaned, arching into the grip on her dick.

“Aah, fuck.” She bit her lip. It was damnably adorable. If she was not careful, she was going to eat her alive. The blond undid her jeans. She tried to slip out of bed, to shoved them the rest of the way off, but Carmilla pulled her back in. The human’s blood sang to her, racing.

She could feel her pulse thudding in her lips, and it nearly made her undead heart spark. Her legs wrapped around her hips. She pulled them flush, digging her heels in so she could feel the full length of her against her clit.

The tiny human could take it no longer. She sensed her urgency. She shoved her jeans and underwear down just enough to release her cock from its entrapment. She pushed aside Carmilla’s panties to finally rub and coat her cock in her wet excitement. She hadn’t taken a good look at it, but she didn’t care. She needed it in her now.

Laura lined up her head to her entrance and pushed in. The human groaned as she got the first inch in. In a frenzy to be full, she shoved her heels into her backside. She was sharply filled. She moaned, breaking their lips, not expecting the intrusion to be so broad and pleasant. 

The woman above her regained her composure and nested her face into her neck. She braced her hands on either side of her, tearing more of the paper below them. Her first thrust was shallow, but with some guidance, she found a rhyme that had Carmilla arching, nearly crawling at her back for more as she was fucked, filled better than she ever had before. It had taken her completely off guard. She growled and hissed in pleasure, so glad the human’s face was snuggled at her neck because her fangs had snapped out.

She gained confidence from the sounds, going faster, her cock just grazing her front wall. She could see stars start to flood into her vision. Laura cursed. The words were muffled. The human tried to pull her hips back, but Carmilla snapped their hips back greedily, and with a groan, she shook and felt filled with her white, hot seed.

The vampire chuckled darkly. Using some of her inhuman strength, she flipped their positions, kept her head tucked by her shoulder. She sunk her fangs into her neck. Laura squeaked, cum still pumping and flooding inside her. Carmilla drank from her. She was as sweet as she tasted. Between the blood and her hips unable to stop, riding her cock, she came. She rode her until she had had her fill and tucked her fangs neatly away before her lastest lover could see. She sat back on her heels, with her now softening cock slowly sliding out of her.

She licked the last remanents of her meal off her teeth. Basking in the sweet wine flavor of her and a calming orgasm relaxing the rest of her nerves, “Thanks for that cutie. It’s been a while since I had a good lay like that.”

She nodded, absentmindedly touching the bite mark. The holes she had sucked on had already closed up, but the area would still be sore. Vampiric Silvia was a blessing a times “Yea, that was great. I’m sorry I didn’t say anything sooner.” She motioned to the cum between their legs, “I should’ve worn a condom or- should I get you something?”

She shook her head and slipped off the bed, moving out of her now very ruined panties “Don’t worry about it. I’m on the pill.” A white lie, but not precisely like telling a mortal your undead womb had long since lost the ability to make anything new. Carmilla helped her out of bed, getting her jeans back into place.

“So, do I still have to get my blood drawn? Like legally or something?” She asked, trying to break the tension she felt.

A smile that was hard-pressed to leave her face once the blond had walked in grew wider “Think you’ve donated plenty of bodily liquids for today.”

The human shily put a hand on her elbow “You said you don’t really do dates, but I wouldn’t mind ‘donating plenty more bodily liquids’?”

It was cheesy. It was lame. She definitely should not. She should move the truck in about an hour and never see this girl ever again. Something got the better of her. Perhaps it was the voice of Mattie in her head telling her, ‘Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!’ She shoved her ruined panties into the human’s back pocket “Why don’t you-” She kissed her “come back,” She kissed her again, hardly moving her lips away “tonight?” She spun her towards the door of the truck, forcing the gap between them “And if you fuck me hard enough, I’ll see about this whole date thing.”

Her smile lit up the room “Then I’ll be back tonight.”

She sat back in the mess they had made, crossing her legs and picking up her book, getting back to where she had stopped. When the door closed behind her, she could hear a hushed ‘Yes!’ She grinned, touching her hand to her mouth, “What am I getting myself into cupcake?”

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I had in the think tank (spank bank) for a while that I thought I'd share. Not sure what most trans peeps put down in medical documentations, but I assume they leave their sex as their aside at birth one and gender as the one they identify with. If I'm wrong on that, let me know! Otherwise, Happy February


End file.
